There is a semiconductor device that has, for example, an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) or the like mounted therein and is used for control of a large current. When a wiring material such as an aluminum wire is used for internal wiring in the semiconductor device as described above, joint reliability to power cycle or the like cannot be sufficiently secured.
Patent Literature 1 discloses that an element is soldered to a board and a lead terminal is directly soldered to the element. This lead terminal is an external electrode extending to the outside of the device.